


a million first kisses

by AtomicGalaxy



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Panic Attacks, Post-Canon, Spoilers, i wrote this to cope y’all, season 5 broke me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24219718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtomicGalaxy/pseuds/AtomicGalaxy
Summary: Catra struggles to adjust to life in Bright Moon.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 305





	a million first kisses

**Author's Note:**

> short thing i wrote while i work on my two longer fics! season 5 broke me and this is my only way to cope.

Her bed was too soft.

After years of sleeping on the rock hard bunks of the Fright Zone, the soft and inviting comforts of Bright Moon seemed so… wrong.

Catra struggled against the comforting grip of her new bed, feeling herself sink further and further into the fabric the more she squirmed. How anyone could sleep on this was beyond her.

Her foot slipped for the fourth time and her frustration boiled over. She struck out with her claws in both panic and anger, wanting nothing more than to get away from the pillows and the blankets and the suffocating comfort.

Her claws ripped into the bed and tore it open and she finally got herself free, stumbling backwards. There were tears in her eyes, she realised, and she was breathing more heavily than she thought.

She fought against the urge to sink down to the floor and let the anxiety consume her. Her mind raced, back to Horde Prime and his ship, back to everything he’d ever done to her, back to what he’d done to Adora.

Adora.

Catra staggered towards the door. Adora was where she needed to be to stop the rising panic attack. Just the thought of her made the darkness subside.

The halls of Glimmer’s palace had seemed winding earlier and they seemed far worse now. 

“I’m just across the hall.” Adora had said when they’d finally broke apart from each other to get some much needed rest. Across the hall…

Catra spotted the door soon enough, just as grand and tall and bright as everything else. She was getting used to it. It was taking time.

She raised her hand to knock then decided against it, pushing it open slowly instead. It was identical to her room in every way except it was made entirely more beautiful by the sleeping girl in the middle of it.

Adora stirred as the door opened, blinking awake to smile blearily at Catra. 

“Hello.” She whispered, thought it echoed off the high ceilings and sounded infinitely louder.

Catra tried to stutter out her reply but faltered, tears blurring her vision. Such a simple thing, a bed that cannot be slept in, and yet one that had made her break completely. The light from the window illuminated her face and Adora’s smile dropped.

“Catra?” She swung her legs down from the bed and crept toward her slowly. Catra slumped into her as soon as she was close enough. Adora’s arms encircled her waist.

Her tears flowed freely, a sob escaping her throat, strangled and utterly helpless. She panted hard and Adora clutched her tighter.

“What’s wrong, love?” A hand stroked at her back as the last of her tears stained her face. She couldn’t explain it. She barely had to.

“T-the bed.” She managed to get out. A part of her, a tiny, very loud part of her, expected Adora to laugh cruelly and send her away. The part of her that wanted to assume the worst in people as so many others had done to her.

But Adora did not laugh. Adora smiled.

She didn’t say anything, simply smiled a smile of complete understanding and love. She laid her hand on the side of Catra’s face. There was a question in her eyes, one that Catra knew the answer to.

Yes.

She leaned in and pressed her lips to Adora’s. Not the first kiss they had shared. Not the second or third. But there was no need to count so it could have been their first kiss. They could have a million first kisses because why would they ever count?

They stepped together towards Adora’s bed and they laid down together. Adora’s bed was firm and a world away from the suffocation of Catra’s. She fell into it and it felt like home.

They wrapped around each other and it could have been that they were years before, cuddling together and never settling on a reason. But it wasn’t like that.

Now they had reason and now they had nothing stopping them.

Nothing could stop Catra from resting her head in the crook of Adora’s neck and nothing can stop them from being as close as possible. Tomorrow would bring threats anew but the journey to bring the two of them together was over.

And they would never fall apart again.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! i feel numb after season 5 and writing this made me feel way better!


End file.
